twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Old Greek Coven
|members = *Xenon (leader) *Gaiana (Xenon's wife) *Draco (co-leader) *Zenobia (Draco's wife) *Lucius (co-leader) *Despina (Lucius's wife) *Clysea *Rekita *Felios *Vlad *Demetrov *Alev *Ioanna *Afton *Cora *Bridget *Angela |former = *Zephyros (original leader) ♰ *Eugenia (Zephyros's wife) ♰ *Vasilios (former co-leader) ♰ *Demi (Vasilios's wife) ♰ *Abele ♰ *Danilo *Aro *Several guards and members ♰ |special = *Clysea: Relationship manipulation *Xenon: Tactile Telepathy *Lucius: Outcome Manipulation *Gaiana: Psychic electrokinesis *Zephyros: Visual projection *Vlad: Physical attack diversion *Danilo: Enhanced self-preservation *Afton: Tracking Sense *Alev: Sensory deprivation *Ioanna: Pain illusion *Cora: Addictive Contentment |job = Second enforcement of the vampire law(s) |companionship = Volturi |hideg = hide}} The Old Greek Coven, or the Greek Coven, the Old/Ancient Greeks, or the Greece Coven, was the first Greek coven and was a rival clan of the Italian and Romanian covens. It was almost completely destroyed by the Italians and Romanians after trying to wipe out the two covens. It was later replaced by the Greek Coven and the Volturi. Only 19 of the members survived the attack, including the leaders and their wives and a few members of the guard. History Years before the rise of the Italians and the Volturi, the Greek coven was formed by Zephyros and Vasilios in Greece. They were eventually joined by Xenon and Gaiana. After the addition of vampires Aro, Draco, and Lucius, the guard and the coven itself was growing even more powerful. Eventually, Xenon grew tired of being the one in the coven to be not filled in on the coven's plans and it's power, so he concocted a plan to make him the leader of the coven. He secretly assassinated Vasilios, Zephyros, and their mates and pretended to know nothing of it until the guards found the bodies. After the assassination, Xenon wouldn't get near Aro, since he could also read every thought that a person had. But, one time he let his guard down and Aro was able to find out the truth but promised to never tell anyone. Afraid for his life, Aro left the Greeks to go form a coven of his own. Xenon was appointed as the unofficial leader of the coven and appointed Lucius and Draco as his co-rulers. But, he had to pretend that he had nothing to do with the death of the previous rulers and put Gaiana with Despina and Zenobia in a tower in Athens, under the protection of Cora and Clysea. The Greeks growing power became a huge threat to the Romanians and Italians and so, the two covens attacked the Greeks, in fear of losing their power and grip on ruling the vampire world. There was only one battle between the Romanians and the Greeks, ending with the Greeks' almost-destruction and the Greeks' loss of ruler-ship of the vampire world. The Volturi, by this time was already formed and were allies with both the Italians and the Greeks. The Greeks were like family to Aro and so, he took revenge on the Italians and the Romanians by attacking and destroying the Italian coven, and later pledged a full-scale war on the Romanians. The Romanians were eventually defeated in a(n) centuries-long war. The Greeks finally recovered their destruction and formed itself into a coven again, at least by the year of 510 AD. Ever since then, the Greeks were close allies of the Volturi. Once in a century, the Greek leaders would go to Volterra on the day of the Romanian coven's defeat and celebrate the defeat of the enemy clans with the Volturi leaders. On one of these visits/celebrations, Aro gave a guard by the name of Angela as a gift to the Greeks and added her to the Greek guard. ''New Moon'' In New Moon, the Greek leaders came to Volterra to celebrate the destruction of the Italians and Romanians. At the same time, Edward, Bella, and Alice Cullen had came to Volterra. They, like all of the Volturi guard members were in the Volturi's main chambers as they watched and listened for Aro's decision on either changing or killing her. Shortly after Heidi brought in the humans that the Volturi brought in to feast on, the Greeks left for Athens. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, the Greeks were called upon by the Volturi to witness the destruction of the Olympic coven for the creation of a(n) immortal child. When the Volturi leaders go to London to track down Japanese vampire Toshiro and interrogate him. Xenon and Draco were present with Aro, Marcus, and Caius when Toshiro was killed. Shortly after arriving at the field where the trial takes place, Draco and Xenon run towards Aro and Caius to stand next to them for the rest of the confrontation. Eventually, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale arrive. Alice then shows Aro a vision of the battle. During the battle, Afton is killed by Edward Cullen, this sends Cora to run away from the battle. Demetri then falls at the hands of Emmett Cullen. Felios and Felix are soon killed by Jimmy with his gift and Valdia walks up and sets the two muscular vampires on fire. Draco and Caius then join the fight, but are quickly killed by Tanya Denali. Lucius then walks out to the clearing to help Marcus, who was thrown into the clearing by Vladimir of Valdia's coven. The two are then taken out by the two remaining members of the Romanian coven. Angered by his coven's losses, Xenon joins the fight. He runs towards Alisya and Kyran. He managed to behead Alisya and have a guard set her on fire and then chokes Kyran, but is kicked towards Jayma by Jimmy. Jayma then subdues him until Kyran walks over and takes his jaws. Kyran then pulls Xenon's upper jaw up while the lower one(s) are being forced down. This initially causes Xenon to be partially decapitated. Dacian Roman then walks over with a torch and sets Xenon, Marcus, Lucius, and Draco on fire, officially destroying them. But since the battle never occurred, Alice managed to convince Aro to let Huilen and Nahuel give their witness. The coven then leaves with the Volturi to Eurasia. Members Leaders Xenon, Draco and Lucius are the leaders of the Greeks. They command the old Greek guard and act as the Volturi's secondary representatives when dealing with other covens. They rarely leave the city, but will do so occasionally when the situation demands it. * ]]Xenon: The official leader. His power of tactile telepathy allows him to access every thought a person has ever had by making physical contact with them. He is the most greedy, careful, yet ambitious and manipulative of the leaders, and he used to always look for ways to collect the gifts that he desires. * ]]Draco: Xenon's partner and co-leader of the original Greek coven. He has sensory deprivation but his ambitions and hatred toward the Romanian Coven impressed Xenon, Vasilios, and Zephyros so much that they decided to recruit him when they formed the coven. He is often in disagreement with Xenon, but Clysea's power has kept Draco loyal to him. * ]]Lucius: A co-leader with the power to change an event or course of events by visualizing it with hard concentration. Xenon uses his gift to manipulate events and change them. Lcuius has been completely apathetic and uninterested in everything having to do with the Italians, the Romanians, and trying to gain power ever since the death of his predecessors, whom he was close with. Wives and Zenobia]] Mates of the Greek leaders. The wives are also powerful figures of authority and core members of the coven, but they only go on trials with their husbands on behalf of extremely important matters, not leaving their tower in Athens but once every few centuries. Since then, the wives became virtual prisoners in their tower. To keep them happy and content, Xenon sent Cora to keep them company, using her power of being able to provide people with an addictive contentment. The wives are well protected in their tower. Xenon's previous co-rulers' wives, Eugenia and Demi, was one of the core original ruling members before they were killed. If the wives are taken to witness the coven's actions, they are usually very heavily guarded as well. *'Gaiana': Xenon's mate. She has been part of the coven since before the Volturi rose to power and joined the coven with Xenon. *'Despina': Lucius's mate. Lucius created her, because he wanted to fall in love with a person and that person fall in love with him and Despina was the person to fall in that decision/category. She is totally loyal to him. *'Zenobia': Draco's mate. She is a high-ranking member of the coven and fell in love with Draco before they were recruited by Xenon, Vasilios, and Zephyros. She is totally loyal to him. Guard The guard, also known as the Greek guard, is a group of vampires with powerful capabilities and subordinates of the coven. Each member is given assignments fitting to their useful qualities: while most guards are assigned with protecting the prominent members and acting as executioners, some are assigned with other useful tasks. The Greeks, like the Volturi, have been shown to invite mostly vampires with incredibly powerful gifts that the leaders see as useful to ensuring that their authority amongst other covens goes unchallenged. Xenon only allows the ones with the best of skills to join the guard. When a vampire is invited into the Greeks, he or she is forced to feel content about joining due to Clysea's gift to manipulate emotional bonds, usually guaranteeing a swift initiation into the group. When the Greeks find a vampire more gifted than one of their guards, they would try to recruit him or her to replace the member, or at least to join the organization. If a guard member is dismissed, he is either released on his own or be sentenced to death, depending on how useful he might be of to other covens. The Greek guard currently stands at nine permanent members and a number of more transitory guard members. Each guard wears a cloak, whose color is an indication of their status/ranking; the darker its shade is, the more valuable that vampire is considered. The transitory guard members wear the gray cloaks while the nine permanent members wear the darker cloaks. Alev and Ioanna have the second darkest cloaks, while Clysea's is almost the pure black of the leaders. Their most powerful members are the twin vampires: Alev, who can cut off all senses of a person; and Ioanna, who can implant an illusion of pain into a target's mind. Though their talents are merely mental, they have made the Greeks untouchable. Though the Greek guard mostly consists of gifted vampires, there have been exceptions. If a physically imposing vampire impresses the leaders, he will be invited to join them as a guard. *'Felios': One of the lowest ranked members within the guard. Though he has superior strength, he owes his state to his mate, Clysea, who is the prominent member of the Greek coven. * ]]Alev: One of the two most powerful weapons of the Greek coven; the other being his older twin sister, Ioanna. Alev has the power of sense deprivation, which allows him to block all senses of those he directs at, making them simple targets during slaughter and incapacitation. His power manifests a hazy mist that blocks senses as soon as it touches someone; he can also control whom he wishes to affect, allowing others to easily slaughter his targets. For this reason and his ability to affect several people at the same time, he is the single most powerful weapon in battle. *'Clysea': She is the linchpin of the Greeks due to her power of relationship manipulation, which allows her to break the emotional bindings of the Greek coven's enemies as well as make a wanted vampire willingly join them. Whenever Xenon invites a certain vampire into the coven, she uses her power to create the loyalty that wasn't there before and make that vampire willingly join the coven. She is also the center of the coven's organization, as she made the members more connected with one another. Because of this power, she shares a special relationship with Xenon and often receives what she wants, in one occasion having her mate, Felios, be allowed to stay with the ancient Greeks. Although her gift is powerful, it is not powerful enough to loosen the ties of true love. *'Cora': A guard with the power of addictive contentment, therefore she is assigned with keeping Gaiana, Despina, and Zenobia company in their tower. Though her power is useful in making others feel content and happy with their situations, it has a side-effect: anyone exposed to her power for too long will feel physically uncomfortable if they are not exposed to it for a period of time. Her power is the main reason that Clysea is unable to leave the Greek coven. * ]]Afton: An extremely powerful tracker. His power allows him to pick up the essence of someone's mind and then follow it over any distance across the world to hunt them down. Because of this, he is the main threat to those who wish to escape the Greek coven's slaughter. He can track a target after meeting him for the first time or by coming in contact with someone who had met him in the past, and then pick up the essence. * ]]Demetri: The physically strongest warrior the Greek coven has ever had. Though he wears a gray cloak that represents the replaceable guards, he actually has a permanent position within the coven. His superior strength and knowledge in combat skills makes him an intimidating opponent to those who try to fight him. It would be suicide to challenge him physically. Therefore, Felios is often present during executions. He also has the ability of mental invisibility *'Rekita': A guard of the coven whom has no supernatural talents and is only kept within the coven due to her speed. * ]]Ioanna: One of the two most powerful weapons of the Greek coven; the other being her younger twin brother, Alev. Her power of illusionary pain works by implanting a thought into a single target to make them think they are being burned alive, which effectively turns them into a simple target. This makes her frightening to other vampires. Her power is effective in maintaining a peaceful confrontation and inspiring fear. She also uses her power to incapacitate her opponents when the leaders are "counseling". *'Vlad': One of Xenon's personal bodyguards. He has a powerful shield that allows him to repel an attacker and make them go another way. His main responsibility in the guard is to protect Xenon, but when Draco and Lucius are in need, he is assigned to protect them as well. *'Demetrov': A physically imposing Greek guard. *'Bridget': A member of the coven with an unknown gift. * ]]Angela: A gifted member of the coven who is also has superior strength. She was given to the Greek coven as a gift from Aro. Other members There is one more unnamed member in the Greek coven guard, some of them described as brawny as Felios, making the entire Greek coven based on approximately 19 vampires in Breaking Dawn, including the leaders and their wives. These guard members are mostly assigned to ensure the safety of the leaders, their wives, and Jane and Alec during battle. However, some of them are likely to have useful supernatural gifts that have ensured their positions within the guard. Past members *'Vasilios': Greek coven's deceased co-founder and formed leader. But, shortly after the arrival of Lucius and Draco, Xenon saw them as more powerful and decided to kill Vasilios, Zephyros, Demi, Abele, and Eugenia. Till this day, no one except Aro and Xenon known who murdered the five vampires. * ]]Aro: A former member of the Greek coven and the co-founder and leader of the Volturi. He resigned from being a guard shortly after finding out that Xenon was the assassin that killed the previous rulers of the coven and left and created the Volturi coven later with Marcus. *'Zephyros': Eugenia's mate. He was the founder and leader of the Greek coven up until his death. Xenon thought that Zephyros and Vasilios were weak and didn't give Xenon enough credit or power. So, he decided to secretly murder them and their wives. He ended up having to kill a guard named Abele because she saw everything and got in the way of killing the rulers. *'Demi': Vasilios' mate. She is the deceased wife of Vasilios. She was a prominent member in the coven up until she was killed by Xenon. *'Eugenia': Zephyros's mate. She was a prominent member of the coven and the wife of it's founder. She was killed along with Abele, Vasilios, Demi, and Zephyros by Xenon. *'Abele': A former member of the guard who was assigned to protect Zephyros and be his personal bodyguard. Abele had tried to protect Zephyros when Xenon came to kill him, his wife, and Vasilios and his mate. But, she was killed quickly and burned along with the two rulers and their wives. *'Danilo': A former member of the guard who left the coven to help co-found the Italian coven. He would play an important role in the almost destruction of the Greek coven. Though his coven also happened to escape complete destruction, Danilo's would never be the same as it would be. He has the ability of enhanced self-preservation. *There were more guards that belonged to the Greek coven but were killed and burned by the Italians and the Romanians. Desired members There have been a number of individuals who refused invitations to join the original Greek coven: some of their superior emotional bonds were strong enough to resist Clysea's gift. See also Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Covens Category:Old Greek Coven